In A Bind
by aristocraticartist
Summary: What could have possibly brought the world’s sweetest human being to this level of despair? Hartmon, set in pre-meta-human time. Trans!Cisco


_Author's note: trans cisco is one of my favorite headcanons to write, and im a sucker for hartmon, and i have a close friend who is willing to answer all my questions about being ftm, so heres some cutesy fanfiction._

"Hartley?"

Cisco's voice was not something Hartley had expected to hear today. He jumped a little bit in his chair and turned towards the door of his office.

Hartley had to do a double-take. Here was Cisco, someone who thought he was a grade-A jerkwad, standing in his doorway bundled up in a thick sweater and leather jacket and crying his gorgeous brown eyes out.

"Cisquito, what's going on?" Hartley instantly jumped out of his desk chair. Cisco slid into the door and shut it behind him.

He choked back a sob. Hartley couldn't help but feel his heart shatter in his chest.

What could have possibly brought the world's sweetest human being to this level of despair?

Cisco looked up at him with big, wet eyes, his bottom lip trembling. Scratch that, everything was trembling. He was a total wreck. Hartley raised his eyebrows as if to ask the question again.

"My binder broke."

"Oh my god." Hartley immediately pulled his co worker into a deep hug.

He was one of only three people who knew that Cisco was trans, the other two being Caitlin and Ronnie. The only reason he had found out was that Cisco had a strange habit of showering in a t-shirt and boxers after doing work on the particle accelerator.

As members of the queer community of Central City, the realizations had formed a shaky bond between them.

"I can't find the website anymore and I don't know what to do, Hartley…" Cisco sobbed into the man's shoulder quietly. Hartley just hugged him tighter for a second.

"Cisquito, darling, please go home, alright? I'll just tell Wells that you got a stomach bug or something." He stroked Cisco's hair softly, trying to reassure him. Cisco just blubbered into Hartley's shoulder for a minute before pulling back and nodding.

Three hours later, Cisco was settled in on his couch watching Supernatural and eating ice cream from the tub when someone knocked on his door. It was almost frantic, and they kept knocking until Cisco groaned and got up off the couch to answer.

It was Hartley, face flushed and glasses askew as if he had been running.

"Hi, I skipped out on work early and called in some favors and I bought you some stuff."

Cisco just stood there, gaping like a fish.

Shopping bags hung off Hartley's body almost comically, a mass of coated paper in all colors like in the movies.

"Can I please come in?"

Cisco stepped aside, letting Hartley enter. He set down the bags on the table and started rifling through them.

"Okay so I didn't know which kind you liked so I got you a whole bunch, and some other stuff too." Hartley pulled out what must have been 12 binders, all in different lengths and colors and laid them out on the table. Next came boxers, then chocolate, and some t-shirts.

Cisco wasn't sure whether he should cry or jump up and down in delight.

"Where did you even…"

"I have connections. Most of them are GC2B but there's a couple of those new skin-tone swimsuit ones, and look at this one!" Hartley held up a binder with galaxy print and grinned, his blue eyes sparkling like diamonds in sunshine.

Cisco took it out of his hands and stared, open-mouthed.

"This is arguably the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I could kiss you right now."

"Why not?" Hartley blurted out, a little too fast and eager for what he had intended.

"Wait, what?"

"Nevermind."

"No no, seriously, did you just ask me what I thought you just asked me?" Cisco set down the amazing space binder to stare at Hartley, who was staring persistently at the ground to collect himself. He snapped his head up and sighed dramatically, finally meeting Cisco's eyes with an annoyed look.

"Cisco, this shouldn't surprise you."

"It does. It surprises me a lot. You're into dudes." Cisco's voice petered out to a mumble as he crossed his arms uncomfortably across his chest. Hartley let out a heavy sigh.

"Cisquito, darling, you're more of a man than most of the cis guys I know. You're confident and gorgeous and God, the things I want to do to you make me feel like I need to douse myself in holy water reciting a prayer for forgiveness." Hartley covered his face with his hands for a second to hide his blush, a soft groan escaping his mouth. The sound made Cisco blush equally as hard, and he felt warmth pooling between his legs.

Hartley took a deep breath.

"You. Uh. You like dicks, though."

"Having a vagina does not mean you're not a man, Cisco." Hartley's tone was firm. He was so, so glad that he had a taste for tight pants and loose jackets, because thankfully, the black denim and long overcoat was hiding his erection.

"You really want me?" Cisco's voice was deep and soft, and it made Hartley's breath catch in his throat. The slightly smaller man came a little bit closer, almost within touching distance.

"Yes, oh my god. Yes. YES." Hartley groaned impatiently, fixing a hand in his own hair and shoving the other into a pocket to keep it from flying to Cisco and pulling him close.

Cisco hesitantly hovered closer, his eyes blown with lust and his lips pink and full.

He leaned in, almost close enough to be kissed, inches from Hartley's face.

Hartley gulped softly, his eyelashes fluttering behind his glasses as he resisted the urge, shoving both hands as deep as he could into his pockets.

Cisco bit his lip, the action starting to drive Hartley crazy.

He shut his eyes.

"Then kiss me." Cisco whispered, and Hartley lunged.

Their lips came crashing together with a fury Cisco had never experienced. It was rough and passionate, Hartley's tongue sliding as far as it could into Cisco's mouth as the latter moaned and let his knees buckle. Hartley picked him up by the thighs, sitting him on the table and keeping on kissing him until he had to pull back to breathe.

A glistening string of saliva connected their mouths as he pulled away, and Hartley swiped it away with a fingertip.

They panted together for a few seconds before Cisco broke the silence.

"Wow. That was, uh, Intense." He laughed softly as Hartley stared at him like he was the entire milky way galaxy.

"I have wanted to do that to you since you stepped into the office in that stupid star wars shirt."

"Then why were you such a dick?"

"I thought you were straight."

Hartley pressed another kiss to Cisco's lips, this one sweet and chaste, and he sighed contentedly.

"So, do you wanna go try on your new binders now?" Cisco's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Hartley smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Maybe give me a little fashion show?" Hartley teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think you just want to see me in my underwear, Hart."

"Oh come on, you're hot, how could I not want to see that?"

"Fair enough." Hartley smiled as Cisco pushed him back and gathered up the clothes in his arms.

"See you in a minute." He disappeared behind the bathroom door, making Hartley sigh a dreamy sigh.

He had never been so grateful for a wardrobe malfunction before.


End file.
